You're The Way I Feel
by kosukefan
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATED "Because I'm used to the pain for loving you, because I think this love is an unrequited one, and because you're the way I feel" she says. What happens to Tenten and Neji? FIRST FIC that got published
1. Prologue

Summary : "Because I used to the pain for loving you, because I think this love is an unrequited one, and because you're the way I feel"

A/N : Hi, readers! I'm kosukefan, people usually call me 'kosu' or 'kosu-chan' :D This is my first fic that got published in this , flames are welcome as long as you all don't use any of bad words. R&R please!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and its characters.

You're The Way I Feel

Prologue

(Tenten POV)

The way his long auburn hair flows in the air, the way he uses his kaiten and the way Hyuuga's genetics on him, make my heart beats like there's no tomorrow. I always like this, because for me fall in love makes us stupid, a relationship like there's no tomorrow and break up like there's no hope. When I was a child, I didn't believe in true love like the other children, it's stupid really. 'Happily ever after?' Kami sama always give us some problems so I don't believe it easily. It was my thoughts until I met him, a cold-hearted boy that lost his father.

The first thing that attracted me was his long hair. At first, I thought that he was a girl, but then his cold voice was heard. "I'm Neji Hyuuga," his voice was cold and calm, then threatened us. His long hair made other boys scolded him. He was cold and arrogant, but he was the top student. Like the way he impressed me with his skills. I envied him because of his skills and clan he come from. Not like me, that don't have any surname, sometimes, other children scolded me about that. I felt that I'm nothing compare to him.

Then, I met him sitting in the swing, alone like usual. He didn't bring any meals, so I thought I can share my meals with him. I gained my courage to sit beside him. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked him. "Hn.." he said. "You don't bring any meals?" I asked again. He shook his head and I gave him some of my meals. "Hn.." he groaned and I took it as a 'thanks'. I told him how impress I was with his skills and shared my problems with him, but he stayed silent. "I'm sorry. Am I bugging you too much?" I made a sad face. "No…" he said. He walked to the academy. "I think you should be a weapon mistress" he said before he left. I blushed and muttered, "Thank you," and that's the first time I feel in love.

A/N : Hi! How was it? *feel excited* I'm waiting for your reviews and then please share your Twitter account if you want, because I'm really forgettable! o R & R please!


	2. The Pain is Getting Too Much

A/N : hey Readers I come back! :D please don't stop review, because I want to be a better author for you all. Sorry for the wrong grammars, and if you want to tell me something wrong with this fic, please tell me in your reviews or PM but please don't use bad words, I don't want to make people go bad.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

**You're The Way I Feel**

Chapter 1, The Pain's Getting Too Much

(Normal POV)

Tenten walks to the training ground sleepily. "Ohayou, Tenten-chan." Someone calls her from behind. She looks around and sees a cute and timid girl. "Hi, Hinata, what are you doing in this early time?" Hinata smiles slightly and answers, "I'm done from my morning training ad going to the shopping district." Then Hinata waves good-byes, leaves Tenten alone again.

"_Your smiles can cheer up my days, even it's just for me, not for you"_

` Tenten sees Neji meditating in the cave. She blushes slightly at the view of shirtless Neji. 'He's so damn sexy!' she thinks in her mind. "Tenten, why are you losing your guard?" a cold voice says behind her. "I'm sorry, Neji. I have many thoughts lately," Tenten smiles at him. "It's not like you," Neji says and walks to the training ground and then Tenten follows.

"_It's been so long since I met you. It's been so long since I feel in love with you. It's been too long since the pain started"_

Her heart bats so fast and some sweats go down from her face. 'It's always been like this,' she sighs and leans down. "Neji, come on, I'm really tired," she says, giving up. Her partner comes and raises an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with you, Tenten?" he asks. They always train for hours until they're both tired and really out of chakra, and Tenten doesn't mind. Then, for now, they only train for a hour and Tenten already gives up. "It's nothing Neji, I just feel tired, don't worry," she says, trying to get up. "I'll walk you home," Neji says, always being a gentleman. Then, they walk in silent.

"_Because no one understand me like you do, and no one will except you"_

Tenten leans on her bed and starts daydreaming. 'It's been so long since I fell in love with him, how can I suppose to tell him? I don't want to lose our friendship' she sighs. When Neji told her to be a weapon mistress, she started to train with weapons harder and she spent more time with practice, even she fell asleep with a kunai beside her. 'I remember how we got closer,' she giggles at the memories.

(Flashback)

Tenten looked around to see her teammate, Lee, and their teacher was hugging and crying happily. Her cold teammate looked bored. They both were 12 and got used to the behavior of Lee and their sensei after weeks of training and simple missions. "Tenten, let's train," he said and activated his byakugan.

After hours of training, they both got exhausted and leaned down under a tree. "Neji, are you hungry? I bring some meals, I will come back soon," Tenten said and leaved him alone. 'She always know when I get hungry, how?' he thought for a while and meditated.

Then, a box of bento was put near him. "Here," she said. He muttered 'thank you' in a deep and low voice.

"_You're my motivation to get stronger, you're my inspiration to what I've done in my life"_

(Tenten POV)

He ate the meal I gave him faster than usual. I giggled at him and he looked at me with a raising brow. "If you're hungry, just tell me," I smiled at him and he stood up. I was afraid that he's mad at me. But then he said, "You should be more confident with you weapon throwing," I stood there, couldn't say anything else.

(End of Flashback)

Tenten smiles at the memories. Since then, both of them started to communicate with their training and got closer, even they will know something's wrong with each other just based on their body language. 'I won't need anything else if he's there for me,' she smiles and pulled out a photo from her drawer. She smiled at the younger her, Neji and Lee with their teacher.

'It's been 10 years since I knew him back at the academy, when we were 9, and since then, I've always been loving him deeply. This feeling never ends, even after 10 years, then the pain,' she sweep her tears-want-to-be. 'I must be stronger! I'm not a weak little girl anymore!' she put the photo at the drawer again and leans on the bed.

"The pain's getting too much, but he won't know. It's better to stay this way," she sighs. The pain for loving him is getting too much after years. She can't tell him about this feeling because she knows he will refuse her. "You're not a love sick puppy, Tenten! You're a grown-up woman! Don't be so stupid!" she yells to herself, giving herself courage to move on. Then she sleeps to get out the thoughts from her mind.

"_Move on is only a word that I keep saying, but I know, you'll always be in my heart, no one else,"_

The next morning, she walks to the same street every day, to the training grounds, with 2 bentos, one for her and one for her cold teammate. 'I hope he will like the bento today, I made this early in the morning,' she smiles at the thought of her cold teammate that waiting for the bento.

In the training ground, Tenten sees Neji that is walking to her. "Tenten, I don't feel like training," he says. "WHAT?" Tenten shouts, "Are you okay, Neji? It's feel like it's not you, because I know you don't skip training, even for once," Tenten says, confused with his changes. "I'm okay, don't worry," he says to her with low voices. Tenten still shocks and can't believe that genius skips training, because 'Neji' and 'skip training' don't go perfectly.

"Tenten, will you accompany me with a walk and a little shopping?" Neji looks at her eyes, and Tenten just stood there, in silent, with a gasp.

A/N : Then, Then, how was it? I feel excited by writing this story. The italics words are not songs, I made it to encourage the feelings. How was it? I will like if you compliment this, but I will like it better if you correct my wrongs, I can feel spirit from that! Okay, good bye! See you at the next chapter and keep review!


	3. Sparkles In My Heart

A/N: This is my first fic, I'm sorry if it sucks but then please tell me what you're thinking about this fic, flame are welcome but please don't use bad words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I owned that, I would make Neji and Tenten happily ever after.

You're The Way I Feel

Chapter 2, Sparkles in My Heart

(Normal POV)

"Do you mind to accompany me in a walk?" he repeated the questions. Tenten's still shocked. He's asking her a walk! It feels like the world going around. 'What are you doing, Tenten? Why are you shocked? Tell him you want it!' inner Tenten screams in her head. "It's okay if you don't want it," he looks disappointed. Then, he begins to walk to road. 'No! Please, don't go!' she still screams in her head. "It's not like that!" she grabs his hand. "I won't mind if you take me on a walk." He smiles a little.

"_You are once a stranger, but now, you are the meaning of my life"_

They walk in silence, under the shining sun. Until, someone come, "Oi, Neji, Tenten!" a blonde boy with a pair of blue eyes runs to them. Neji glares a little to him for disturbing his 'date' with Tenten. "What do you want, Naruto?" Neji glares to that blonde boy. "Relax, Neji! I'm sorry, but do you see Hinata?" Naruto grins and looks around.

"I don't know where she is," Neji says quietly, looks disturbed. "Nani? You're her cousin, for God's sake!" Naruto screams. Tenten sweat drops. Then, she sees an indigo girl is walking towards them.

"What.. are you all doing here" a timid voice is heard from behind. Neji bows his head lightly to the souke in front of him. The blonde grins to his girlfriend, "Hinata, I've been looking for you," he says cheerfully like usual. The indigo girl blushes, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Tou-san teached me a new technique earlier," she says smiling.

"They're really a cute couple, ne?" Tenten smiles to the indigo kunoichi and his boyfriend when they wave good-bye. Neji nods. 'I wish we will become a couple, someday,' she sighs and looks to her teammate

"_A relationship is when you be yourself with someone that love you just who you are"_

"Where do you want to go?" he asks. "Wherever you go, it'll be alright for me," Tenten says to him, smiling. Neji blushes slightly and put his hand on hers and walks faster. 'HE?' Tenten keeps asking what happen in her mind.

They keep walking hand-in-hand silently. They are on their minds, asking what they would do. "Ne,," they talk at the same time. "You're first," They say again at the same time.

They blushed and then Tenten says, "Ano.." 'Come on Tenten, you can tell him now!' she encourages herself in mind. "I…" she blushes hard.

"Come on, let's play!" a voice of children roams the environment, from the academy. "The break time," Neji says, looking at the playing children.

She exhales at the failed confession. Then, something takes her attention. A swing behind the academy. Tenten looks at the swing. 'It brings back memories,' she smiles and turns to walk there.

"_Memories of you are the only thing that makes me stay the night and wish you were there"_

"The swing doesn't change," he says, going behind the swings. "It's still the same when we were still here." She sits on the swings. "It brings back memories, ne?" she says, smiling.

Tenten doesn't know that the cold-hearted grown up man behind her is smiling at her lovely. 'I think it better stay this way,' he thinks deep in mind.

"I remember when I first talked to you, I was so weak and you were the top rookie," she smiles. It feels nostalgic to both of them and they are so deep in mind. "I never dared to have a chat with you. I felt so small compares to you. Until I saw you alone and was hungry. I wanted to know more about you, and I wanted to share my problems with you."

She exhales breathes and continues, "I was willing to be like you; strong, have surname, good popularity, genius, etc. I don't have any surname. It makes me feel inferior compares to you. That day, when I saw you for the millionth time, I gained my courage to have a chat with you. When you gave your advice to me, I'm determined to be the most powerful kunoichi, to be the most powerful weapon mistress, and unforgettable, whether I have no surname or my ability. Without you, I wouldn't be able to be like me now. Thank you." She says, smiling to him.

"_I've learned to love the pain 'cause that's the only way I know how to feel"_

_(Boys Like Girls – The Only Way I Know How to Feel"_

'Finally, I can tell him how I'm so grateful to have him as my friend,' she smiles. "It's not me, Ten, you have the ability, it's just, I wanted you to realize it," he says, looking directly to her beautiful eyes. "You are my first friend, you are the first person I opened up with, after my father's death," he says and pushes the swing a little bit.

"Do you mind to push the swing for me?" she says to him, smiling. He nods and pushes the swing. "There're swings in the Hyuuga main garden. Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama used to play there. After Otou-san's death, I've been living near the main building, to protect them. Even I was really cold to Hinata-sama, she has always been so nice to me," Neji pushes the swing again, "When Hinata-sama played with Hanabi at the main garden, she always asked me to push the swing. I was doubtful at first. That was the first time I played swings. But she said that everything would be okay. Now, I'm pushing this for you," he smiles lightly but unfortunately, Tenten doesn't see it.

"I believe Hinata liked your pushes," she smiles a little. "What about Hanabi? Did you push the swing for her?" she asks and the swing goes higher. "No, she always said that she could do it alone, and yes she could," he says. "I see, Hanabi-typical," she giggles at the thought of stubborn girl, opposite of the warm-hearted big sister.

"She is really similar to you when you were around her ages," she giggles. He raised an eyebrow slightly. "How?" he asks. "Stubborn, cold-hearted genius, but there's one thing I know you're better," she smiles understanding. "Your smile is rare, but once you smile, it can brighten the days people who see it," she blushes slightly.

"_You complete my worlds, you brighten my days, and you're the source of my laughter"_

He paused for a while when she said about his smile. "I'm confused, Tenten. I'm getting so out of character when I'm with you, I can't be the 'cold-hearted Neji' like I do with the others. I can be myself with you, it never goes the same with the others." he says. "It's trust Neji. I am your first friend and you are mine too. We've been friends for so long, our relationship is different from what you have with the others. Because we trust each other," Tenten's swing rises higher. 'And I hope you will love me back,' she continues in her mind.

"Tenten…" he calls her name. "Yes?" he stops pushing the swing. "Neji, what happen? Do you angry with me?" Tenten starts worrying, and rolls her body to face him.

Then, a pair of strong hands goes to her back and hugs her. Neji's chin is put on her top of head. The warm feeling surrounds them. "Tenten, I need you in my life," he says.

"_My last hope is I can die in your arms, and together we will go to the light, forever be together"_

**To Be Continued**

A/N: How about it? I've been hoping it will be the best chapter! I'm working for it about a month, so I'm sorry about the late update. :'(

And I did the last 200-300 words in my Biology class. I was really bored with the lesson of skin.

I think the best quote from me for NejiTen pairing is "Our friendship are strong, but I know, I can be myself only with you, and I can be stronger than ever just to protect you" :D

R & R please!


	4. The Laughter Become Tears

A/N: Heyho! I've been waiting to update soon, *super excited*, I'm on my senior year in JHS. So, I've been doing many tasks, even the next holiday (only 10 days!), there will be 4 exercise books have to done! I hate it, really. :'( There are two people that review this fic, I'm so grateful. There will be replies to both of you in the end of this chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, except Masashi Kishimoto give the license to me *kicked

**You're The Way I Feel**

**Chapter 3**

**The Laughter Become Tears**

A brunette grown up girl has been moving around in his bed, still sleeping. A long haired man smiles slightly to his first friend and first love. He thinks about what happened last night.

"_No matter how many times you have heart-broken, no matter what are your problems, no matter how far the distance, I love you just the way you are"_

___

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"Tenten, I need you in my life," he said to her. "Neji…" she called his name blushing. "Yes?" he put their forehead together. "There's something I always have been waiting to talk to you," she paused. "I'm used to the pain for loving you, because I think this love is an unrequited one, and because you're the way I feel, and I.. I love you and it's killing me!" the tears came down to her cheek. The pain's getting too much! I know this won't be required. You just love me as a friend! As a tool to get strong-" A cold lips was on her warm one.

"Does it answer all your confusion? I love you more than you've ever known. He said, still hugged her. He kissed her again. Then the rain poured to land. "It's.. rain- raining, Neji." Tenten said between their kisses. He released her. "Okay, I will walk you home," he says gently as usual.

The raining became more and more. Tenten's teeth chattered. Neji looked at her and protected her from the rain. "Tenten, is it warm enough?" Neji felt worried. He put his hand on her forehead. "I'm afraid you will have pneumonia," he said, hugged her even closer. "Ne… ji" she called his name, made him worried more. "Tenten, your apartment is still far, I will bring you to the Hyuuga's. Is it okay?" he said hopeless. Tenten nods in his hug.

When they arrived in front of the Hyuuga's gate, the guard was still on the gate, looking at them coldly. "Call Hinata-sama" he demanded to the guards. He brought her to the dry place. 'Please, Hinata-sama, come quick, I can't let her suffered more' Neji was hopeless. "Neji-nii! Come on; bring Tenten-chan to your room!" Hinata's voice brought him back to reality.

'Kami-sama, please save her,' he pleaded in his mind, kept looking to Hinata that was healing his girl. "Her body temperature keeps rising. I've changed her clothes, but it still rises. She will be gained a cold, but don't worry, it won't be bad," Hinata said. "I will watch her tonight," Neji said, kept looking at his girl that was still sleeping. Hinata smiled before she closed the door of prodigy.

The clock kept clicking but he didn't get tired. "Ne-ji" a sweet voice called him. "Yes?" he looked at her that slowly opened her eyes. "Cold" she muttered. "The blanket doesn't warm you enough?" he asked, pulled the blanket higher to her face. She opened her eyes. "Comfort me," she said blushing. He smirked slightly. "Hm? I don't hear it," he said. "Hug me, Neji!" she said pleading to him.

Warm and big hands hugged her from behind. "Warm.." he said. He put his chin on her crook of feminine shoulder. The two of them closed their eyes and smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"_When I wake up and see you as the first thing I see, I know God bless us"  
_

"Neji?" he looks at her opened eyes. "Are you okay?" he puts his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "I'm a lot better, thank you," she says smiling. "Yokatta," he says, giving a peck on her forehead. Without they knowing, there's someone that have been watching them.

The day after, Tenten walks n the shopping district. 'This afternoon, he'll come. What am I going to do? How about making a lunch for Neji?' she puts her finger on her chin, thinking about the idea and keeps walking past shops. "Hey!" an indigo haired woman calls her cheerfully. "Hinata?" Tenten's confused with the changes of timid girl. 'I think she has too much time around Naruto,' she sweats drops at the idea. "You want to go shopping, Tenten-nee-san? Can I come with you?" the Hyuuga's heiress smiles. "Yes I want to and you can come. But 'Tenten-nee-san'?" Tenten raises an eyebrow. Hinata only smiles and grab the older arms.

They walk through the shops. "Hinata, what are you going to buy?" Tenten asks to the younger woman that scans the shops. "Some groceries, I'm tired of the bunke serving us," the heiress of Hyuuga smiles. "It's not fair for them, for Neji-nii too. He never gets his own freedom. I'm afraid he won't choose his own wife, knowing my father," she continues sadly. "I know that, but I've been waiting for him to love me back for more than half my ages, so I'm not going to give up so easily. I love him." Tenten says smiling. Hinata smiles to her cousin-to-be. "I'm so grateful that it's you the one for Neji-nii. You're way much better than Father's choices," Hinata chokes at the memories of beautiful women that don't have any goods except their faces. "I'm not as beautiful as them, Hinata," Tenten says, feels so inferior. "But you're way stronger than they are. You can beat Neji-nii. You know him better than me. You have many goods among them," Hinata smiles and grabs Tenten's arm. "Look at that! The bunke said that it's the most complete and cheapest one!" Hinata smiles brightly and shows the way. Without they know, similar person has been watching them and the eyes get bigger.

"_I don't need dozens of roses. I don't need boxes of chocolates. I don't need a diamond ring. I need you be with me 'till the end of time"_

Even the groceries are already on a table; a grown-up woman wears a napkin and looks confused. 'What am I going to cook?' she keeps screaming in her mind. She looks at the clicking clock and keeps saying, "3 hours more, oh God." She looks at the carrot and gets an idea. She gets ready on the kitchen with the bag of groceries.

A long haired man just gets arrived in his girl's apartment. He walks on the stairs and arrives at the door. A bucket of lilies is hid behind his back. He knocks the door and waits for his angel to open the door. "Neji?" a sweet voice calls his name. "This is for you," he says, giving the bucket to her. "Thank you!" she says giving a hug to him. "Do you want a cup of tea? I made your favorite one," she says and he nods.

"_When you said, 'you're mine and we'll live happily ever after.' I know, our relationship will be way much better than Cinderella and his Prince Charming"_

A couple of cups of tea are placed on the table. There's a plenty of food there. She looks happy and proud of her 3-hours-hard-work. "You make this only for me?" he asks looking at his girl. She looks upon his eyes. "Yes, do you like it?" she asks worried. He nods and says, "But this is too much, for a boy like me that make you wait half of your life." She smiles at his gesture and hugs him from behind. "It's okay, really. If you have to do some long missions, I will stay there, because I know you will come back at all." He smiles at her words.

They eat in silent, but sometimes, Neji looks at her lovingly. They never talk through the lunch because they already know what is each other thinking. "I'm going to wash the dishes," she says after the lunch is over. "Can you do it later?" he, who is sitting on the sofa, looks at her pleadingly. She raises an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" she comes closer to him. Then he grabs her arm and pulls her closer. "Tenten, I miss you," he says while nuzzles her sweet smell on her shoulder.

"Neji.." she calls his name, "It's only been one day," she continues blushing hard with their sudden intimacy. "But I've already missed your smell, your blushes, your smile, and your heart that loving me tenderly," he smiles proudly. "You're really confidence, ne?" she says smirking. He moves his mouth to her ear and she blushes hard. "There's no one that make you blush like this, except me," he says. Both of them stay that way until they're asleep and smiling in each other arms.

"_Your smell is fascinating, your blushes turn me on, your smiles are wonderful, and your heart belongs to me, really."_

Neji walks to the Hokage office alone. An anbu called him in his girlfriend apartment, when they're still asleep. Tenten insisted to walk him over, but the anbu said that he must go alone, so  
Tenten let it go and she believes that he'll be okay.

He knocks at the Hokage office's door. "Come in," the Hokage screams from inside. "Okay, Neji, I heard finally, you're with Tenten now." She smirks. "Yes, Hokage-sama," he bows his head, still having his cold face. "Okay, maybe this is hard for you and her," she sighes. "But Neji, you're going to have a single mission to accompany our young Kazekage, Gaara, for 10 months." She continues.

"_To be so far away with you is my worst nightmare"_

****

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : how was it? I think this update's faster than the chapter 2, sorry for that last update. And there're the replies. :D

: My first reviewer, thank you. Yes, I thought for the first time, it's too sudden, but you like it and I'm so grateful that you fave my story *super excited* Do you love this chapter? Tell me on your next review please and sorry for the late reply

Midnight Insomniac: You love it? Thank you! :D I'm going to be better, just give me some critics maybe if I have typos and wrong grammars. The last one in chapter 2? I love that too. But I think the last one in this chapter really good for me, but I love my quotes. Some of that are from my tweets.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

I need your supports, your critics, and your opinions about this fic.


	5. The Hardest Thing I've Ever Do

A/N: Oh God, 3 days of full imagination and I didn't know how to begin it. Finally, on my English class, I wrote the beginning. I hope you like it as much as I do. There will be the replies in the end of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

**You're The Way I Feel**

**Chapter 4**

**The Hardest Thing I've Ever Do**

_ The fate keeps them apart and they don't know how to do without the others. Every time they saw each other before, they only kept practice and prioritized their job. The man kept saying that he's not worthy for her and he didn't want her for not being free. The woman kept not being brave to say aloud her feelings. They didn't know how to be with the others. In fact, they've only been their selves with each other. They didn't know what it likes to be so far away with the others, like now._

Neji's walking through the forest. 'It's going to be a 3-day journey if there's no sand storm,' he scans around. He's trying to be focus but for him, it's still not the same without her. "Tenten, I miss you," he whispers and jumps to the trees.

"_Leaving you is the hardest thing I've ever done in my 109 years"_

_Edward Cullen – New Moon_

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

"Can I decline this mission? It's impossible for me to leave her," Neji said to the Hokage. Tsunade sighed, 'I know it's going to be like this,' she said to herself. "It's impossible too, Neji. I know it would be better to send Naruto, Kazekage's best friend, but, you don't do missions recently, and it's better for you to have solo long missions. It's your ninja's way to accept all things FOR YOUR OWN VILLAGE!" she yelled at him in her 4 last words. He only bowed his head, knowing that he couldn't beat Tsunade in her anger. 'Tenten, I won't be able to be apart from you, especially for 10 months like this.' That boy said in his breath.

When he walked to the door, Tsunade said, "I know it's hard for you to be so apart from your loved one, but I know she will understand it, especially a tough girl like her." Neji only nodded and closed the door. When the door's closed, Tsunade sighed and Shizune said, "It's hard for both of them and I know deep in your heart you don't want them to be like this, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade stared at the door and kept silent. That two women could only stared at the door sadly.

A 20-years-old man was walking to the apartment of a brunette woman that he's been so in love. He looked at the door, the same door he slept over before, and knocked slightly at that door. A brunette girl opened the door and said, "Neji? What was Tsunade saying?" The boy couldn't stay it and hugged that girl immediately. "Tenten, I'm going to do some solo mission for 10 months," he said to her. "Tenten, I don't know if I can do it, it's hurt inside, really hurt that it's going to kill me slowly," he hugged her more. "I'm fine, Neji, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here. When you're back, go to my apartment, 'kay?" she said, holding her tears. But, she couldn't hold one, a tear come down past her cheek. "It's going to be hard for both of us and I promise I will come back as soon as possible," he said and swept her tears. Their forehead met and they kissed in tears.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_I can still smell your sweet body, I can still hear your laughter, and I can still see your smile, even we're a thousand miles apart"_

"Tenten!" someone's approaches her from behind. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" that brunette girl looks behind confusedly and look at her pink-haired friend. "Just walking around, Ten. I heard you're going out with Neji, am I right?" Sakura grins and teases the woman in front of her. "Yes," Tenten tries to smile. "He's going on a solo long mission, right? It's really hard to be so far away with the one we really love. In fact, it's not going to be as simple as 'I'm fine, go ahead and I'll wait for you' like that. People don't know what it's like to keep all true emotions inside and faking smile," Sakura says while they're walking. She remembers how she be so in love with the Uchiha hatred man. "Now, I have Kakashi that I know won't leave me alone again, but sometimes that trauma's haunting me. I'm afraid to be alone again, to be betrayed, and feel no love inside," that pink-haired woman says to the brunette one. Tenten only smiles at her, a fake one, a hurt one.

Tenten arrives at her apartment. The apartment keep making her remember how he sat on that chair, how his sweet smell flowed in her apartment, and how they slept in that sofa. "Neji, it's going to be hard without you here, I can't stand to stay without you, and it's killing me slowly." She gets down on her knees and cries. "I'm not a tough girl, Neji, without you. I'm not myself without you by my side. Why does fate keep us apart after years of waiting?" she said crying.

"_Thank you pillow, for lowering my screams and crying for him"_

(Tenten POV)

What Sakura said is right; it's not going as simple as I said. It's not what people in sloppy romances said, "I'm staying, love you so much! You're going to be back!" In the end of that story, the man always comes back with no purpose, feels like the true love is so easy to get. It's so simple and unreal. What I've been feeling these days without him are empty. I'm so isolated from what I was and it's going to wake what I am deep inside. It's only been a few days and what I need is him, so exaggerated. I'm a tough and tomboy, it's very not me whether I cry and scream aloud. That's exactly what I do lately. I asked for missions and I got D-rank mission yesterday. Watching the kids, so simple mission, but, it brought back memories. I remember when a kid played _his_ hair in the playground.

_ His_ fragrant hair flew in the air, oh Kami-sama, how I missed that sweet-smell gather in my nose. I don't know how to feel, it's not me when there's no _him_. That pain again, that pain when I gave up my feelings, is going to consume what I get now, overload my brain and make me crazy.

I scream in my dreams and have been having the same nightmare every night. A nightmare that _he_ was taken from me, that _he_ fought for saving Kazekage's life to nearly died, that _he_ left me and _his_ family killed _him_ because _he_ turns up one nose at their willing for marrying some pointless noblewoman. It's hurt, it's really hurt, to see _him _like that, even just in a dream.

You don't know how I take it, how _he_ was so easily gone, left me here, with shattered hope and many cold lonely nights. My neighbors keep complaining about my loud screams but finally they understand my feelings. I'm not so brave to call _his_ name because I know I will end up crying all day long. Sometimes my friends come to see whether I'm fine or not, but it's too exaggerated, okay? It's only 10 months of being apart, not that _he_ ditches me or anything like that. That fear and pain is the source of everything, I think. They're going to consume my brain and telling me the wrong idea, not the right one.

_ His_ family. With their strict rules, I don't really hope that they will allow me to be with _him_. It's truly too high for me to achieve it. _He_'s a genius prodigy, for God's sake! With their true bloodline flows in _his_ veins, who am I for wanting to be with _him_ forever ever after?

I know, there's a fear too deep inside _his_ heart, how _he_ still feels ashamed and guilty when _he_ thinks I'm going to be a bunke like _him_, being so restricted. I know that when I look at _his_ face, there's always that fear. That fear consumes_ him_ too. If the fate never makes us together again, what else will I do? I can't do it. I can't even think of anything worse than that. That family, how can I take it? My heart doesn't let me to do something I used to like. I miss sleep tight so much. Foods don't make me full again, drinks never make me relieved again, and sleeps never make me dream like I used to have.

"_Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems, maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano, all I know is I love you too much"_

_Eminem ft. Rihanna – Love The Way You Lie_

(Author POV)

An indigo-haired grown up girl walks up to the stairs. She scans around while brings a bucket of fruits. She looks at the door and knocks it. "Tenten-nee-san?" she calls her cousin's girlfriend, but no sound from inside. "Tenten-nee-san?" she calls her once again, a little louder but still no sound coming from inside. "Tenten-nee-san!" she yells a little and opens the door. Then she sees her cousin's girlfriend is lying unconscious on the floor. "Tenten-nee-san!" Hinata comes closer.

"_I'd better to die than being so apart with you"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And here the replies *super happy*:

David : Thank you, I really appreciated your attention to this fic. What about this chapter? Do you love it as much as I do? :3

Midnight Insomniac : hey hey, thank you for your review again. The quotes? Thank you, I never thought you will love it. Wrong tense? Thank you for your criticism, I will be more careful next time. How about this chapter? I wrote it for a long time. So sorry for the last update. *sad*

Good reviews make me happy and feels supported, so thank you for your attention to read this fic, I hope you all love it. For your support thank you. For Indonesian people that read this, I'm trying to have a fic in Indonesian, so hope you all Indonesian people will love that. For non-Indonesian people, don't worry, I'm trying to write one fic again in English, rated T.

Oh again, can you help me? I've been so confused with the genre for this fic, should it be Drama or Hurt/Comfort? Please give me your opinion and I will think about it.

For the last time, thank you and R & R please!


	6. Join the Pain Inside

A/N : Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this story last time. Sorry, really really sorry for the very late update! *bow head* I had been focusing in Fandom Naruto Indonesia, so I forgot to update this story of mine. How it's been readers? Oh yeah, for the late update, I felt really sorry and I decided to write one shot of NejiTen on English. I've written a one-shot but in Indonesian. Can you give me an advice for the story? The rating is T (as usual) but I'm confused with the genre. Please vote! I'll make the vote in my profile. Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it is Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning: little bit OOC, don't like don't read, *hush hush* *kicked*

READY, SET, GO!

You're The Way I Feel

Chapter 5

Join the Pain Inside

©kosukefan – brainproject

_I keep searching for your presence in every place that I past. I keep hearing your soft and husky voice on my ears at night. I keep dreaming for you in every night I encounter to. How much seconds do I have to been through without you? The pain inside can't be endured again. I miss you too much.._

_Neji Hyuuga, I'm craving for your presence here. _

(TENTEN POV)

"Tenten! Tenten!" I can feel someone is calling my name, but I don't want to wake up. I can't. I can't face the truth that he's not here with me. I want him to be there. It's so silly and selfish, right?

I open my eyes. I come to the field which full of flowers and big trees. "Do I finally come to Heaven?" I scan around and find no one to be asked where this is. The flowers are beautiful and I walk around the flowers. The breeze of wind is so wonderful and I never felt this peaceful before. I lean on the field while looking at the really blue sky

"Tenten, please wake up," I hear his voice from behind, demanding as always. "Neji?" I called his name, hope he will appear in front of me even just a while. There he is, standing gallantly, so strong and muscular with his long brown hair flow by the wind. "Tenten, wake up please, there are many people that love you, that care about you so much. They will be worried if you don't wake up soon," he says again.

"But Neji, I don't want to. I don't want to know that I will be wake up without you beside me," I start to cry. He just stands silent but his hands move to my back and he embraces me like no other tomorrow. "Tenten please, I don't want to look you near to death again, I love you Ten, really-really love you, please don't make me more worried," he says while drying my tears.

"Neji, I'm not a strong woman like everyone knows! I'm fragile and weak! I'm.." he pauses my words by kissing me on mouth. He's shutting his eyes really tightly, like holding tears. His mouth is still on mine. I never saw his pained face before, even when he's near death.

"You can see now, right Ten? I'm not a great man on Earth, too. I can be so delicate too, Ten, I want to show all of my emotions to you," he smiles and one tear come down from his eyes. "Now, wake up Tenten, we'll be meeting in months later," His silhouette is fading now and I'm feeling that I'm going to be fading too, "I'll meet you soon, love," he smiles again and disappear from the field.

* * *

I wake up with many sweats on my face. I looked around and detect the smell of medicine all around me. I cough again and see all around. I'm sitting on a bed with white cover and a cupboard beside me with a vase and a glass of water on it. There're 2 windows, all open, with white covers too. The door is in front of me, oak door.

'I'm on a hospital,' I sigh. It's been a long time since I last stayed on hospital. I grab the glass and drink it all. I've been thinking since when I'm unconscious. "Tenten-nee-chan? Are you awake yet?" someone calls me from the door. "Yes, I'm awake, just in," I say with my throaty voice. A cute face of my love's cousin comes to sight. She closes the door elegantly and walks to the side of the bed. "Do you need anything, nee-chan? You've been coma for 2 months," she says worried.

'Wow, 2 months? It's been a long time,' I think deep in mind. Yeah, but it was all my faults. I rarely ate since he left and I just trained for 7 hours each day. Cool, right? Really cool until I'm coma.

"The doctor said that it was because of your stomach is empty. You never ate since Neji-nii-san left, didn't you?" Hinata says while looking at the floor. I have a negative feeling after this. Looking at her emotions, I think that she's going to cry for worrying about me. I'm unreasonable for my action. I just nod slightly, can't thinking of anything else.

"Tenten-nee-chan, don't be like this," Hinata says. I look at her start-to-cry face. No words come from my mouth. "You were coma for 2 months and the doctor said that you didn't want to wake up when you're coma, it was based on your willing and it concerns your psychology. What would happen if Neji-nii-san knew? He would blame himself for everything. I d-don't want anything bad happens to both of you and your relationship. You two are like idols to me, how can I be happy when you two are hurt psychically?" she says sorrowful with thousands of tears in both of her cheek. I really can't say anything, especially when I see her sorrowful face.

'Neji, you're right. There's someone that cares deeply about me and our relationship,' I looked at the ceiling deeply, thinking when can I be happy together with him. Hinata still cries on the desk and I can't hurt her more than this. I hold her delicate body, "I won't do this again. This is the last time, I promise," I close my eyes; hope everything in less than 5 months again will be fine, I hope.

"I thank my God every time I remember you"

Philippians 1:3

I miss him again. It's my newest hobby and I can't stop doing that. Just thinking of his well-toned body beside me is holding me close. I can smell his strong scent spinning in my nose even I know he's not here with me. I keep searching him in every place I go, I miss him, really miss him until the pain can't be endured again. I just keep hoping that when I see the places with our memories, I find him there.

I know this love is going to irritated me more but I don't want to stop loving him and I can't, for now and the day I'm going to face. I live until this time; it's not that I'm the strongest or the most rigid woman on Earth. It's all because of Kami-sama's blessings and his presence in most of my life. Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji. My boyfriend now, my long-time crush, and the one that make me cry and happy at the same time. Why? Because we love each other even we know for sure that we live in a very different world. However, I know that he never stops fighting for the right of our love, neither do I.

"Tenten..." The way he calls my name, the way his hoarse voice twisting on my ears. His voice is my most favorite music. His strong fragrant on my nose is the world to me. The world's sweetest fragrance is nothing compare to his smell. Kami-sama, I'm longing for him! But, there's nothing I can do now.

"Love is when someone leaves you and then you feel really lost"

Life on hospital is really boring. You can only eat, sleep, take a bath and daydreaming here. I wondered why some kids want to stay at hospital instead of studying in academy. I can't train here, not allowed specifically. Once I sneaked for training alone at night, Sakura saw me and dragged me to bed while giving me a speech about my condition and then she told Hinata. That cousin-of-my-boyfie gave me a long speech again. So troublesome, like what Shikamaru would say.

I missed training. My whole body feels really sore without that. It's all thanks to my love that always dragged me for 6-hours training once a day. When I first trained with Neji, I kept complaining inside, now? I'm going to be a training freak.

Well, Hinata, Lee, and Guy-sensei often visited me in this hospital room, Temari send me some letters to encourage me from Suna and gives me Neji's condition. I relax that he's fine and doesn't know anything about my bad condition. But somehow, I still miss the air outside. I can't go outside due to what doctor said about my condition. The doctor said that my condition isn't stabile. I can have emotional roller-coaster because of my feelings about losing him. I'm exaggerated? I'm only saying what that doctor said.

I miss my weapons. Most of them are on my scrolls and the others are hided in all side of my apartment. I would clean them if they were here. Where are they now? Well, after Hinata gave me that really long speech, she took all of my scrolls on me as a punishment for me that not caring about my condition. I'm so unlucky, right?

In the time like this, I can only think what Neji does in Suna. Is he happy there? I wondered how he will change in the next 4 months. I've dreamed about waiting for him in front of the gate of Konoha. I want to meet him again, but then, I have to wait patiently.

SKIP TIME

* * *

"Tenten-nee-chan, he's going to be in gate for the next minutes!" Hinata screams at me. I close my eyes and start to jump from one roof to another. Neji finally come back, after 10 months of being so lonely without him here.

"Come on Hinata, move fast!" I tell the younger girl, who is running on the street, and start to run fast and jump higher. I'm not going to miss the moment when he's finally back with his whole presence in the air near me. The gate of Konoha suddenly comes to my sight.

I jump down from the last roof and arrive first before Hinata. After a few seconds, Hinata come with her short breathing and looks really tired. I suddenly feel sorry that I asked her to move really fast because of my selfishness.

'Neji, we're going to meet soon,' I close my eyes and when I open it, I see his presence, his good-looking face, his well-toned body, his sweet scent all over the air near me. Time suddenly feels slower than it used to be. I run to him and the more I come closer, the more it feels so real. I miss him and now, I can feel him next to me again. It's like the dreams I've had for this 10 months.

"Tenten," he gives me his sweetest smile and holds me close when I'm near him. "I miss you, love. Tadaima," he says and holds me tighter. "Okaeri Neji-kun," I smile to him and rub his cheeks; it feels real, that he's here now and I'm not going to let him go just for a second. I looked at Hinata and she smiles to me, feels happy about the encounter I have with Neji. I smile back to her, thankful that she and Temari are the one that always support me in every struggle I have in these 10 months. I look at him again; he gives me his truest and sweetest smile in this world.

"Finally, we're together again," he gives me slight kiss on my right cheek. I can feel the blood flowing to my head. "You two are not going to be together again," a voice tells him from the side behind us. "What?" we say together and look at the side. Neji looked really shocked, neither do I, and he says,

"Hiashi-sama?"

_"I don't care about what they say, I only want to be with you"_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Finally, this chapter is done! I'm really sorry for the skip time. I didn't have any idea for that scene; maybe I will replace this chapter once I really have the big and good idea for this chapter. I don't feel satisfied with this chapter and please give me some ideas for this chapter! I'm really in mind block, especially now I have the mid-term test, so I really can't concentrated to my writing T,T sorry all, really really sorry, especially for the late update!

And here the replies XS :

Midnight Insomniac : Hey again! XD the repeat I often do it on purpose for making the words can be more go into the heart of readers, but maybe it makes you all feel like de javu right? T_T For the grammatical errors, I'm trying to reduce it on this chapter. I live in a country that doesn't speak English as the national language, so there may be many grammatical errors, but I'm really trying to have less error. u.u How's this chapter? Your reviews always support me, thank you for keep reading from the chapter 1.

DarkAnonymous324 : hey thank you! Hope you like this one. I deserve more reviews? Thanks again! *become so shy* I'm sorry for the late update. Yosh! *feel spirited*

Tbeary of NH : Thank you for review. Your suggestions of flashbacks, I'm so sorry I can't give this on this chapter maybe on later chapter. As well you can read in this chapter, Tenten was unconscious because of not caring about her condition by not eating well and training more that she should train. That was my first idea to make the hospital scene first, but then the idea of this beginning suddenly comes. Hope you like this one.

That's all. Maybe the later chapter will come in one month or so, because I'm so busy on this year. I'm on my Senior Year of JHS. I'm so young, right? *kicked* If there's a few of you who can speak Indonesian or Indonesian people, I also write some fanfic in Fandom Naruto Indonesia!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
